This disclosure relates generally to the field of medical devices, systems and methods for use in surgical procedures. More specifically, this disclosure relates to electrosurgical devices, systems and methods that provide for cutting, coagulation, hemostasis and sealing of bodily tissues with a single electrosurgical device.
Historically, two distinct electrosurgical devices, one monopolar and the other bipolar, were use to perform different functions in surgery, such as tissue cutting and tissue sealing. For example a surgeon would use a monopolar electrosurgical device to cut tissue and use a bipolar electrosurgical device to seal the tissue. When these different functions were performed during a surgical procedure, surgeons would switch between different devices. Switching between devices can lead to undesirable effects such as longer procedure times, higher costs, and an increased likelihood of inaccuracy or imprecision.
To address these issues, some electrosurgical devices capable of performing both cutting and sealing of tissue, including fluid-assisted sealing of tissue, have been developed. Several such electrosurgical device are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,632,533 to Greeley, et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/000465 to Conley, et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0178515 to Bloom et al., each assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure and incorporated by reference herein in their entireties to the extent they are not inconsistent with the present disclosure.
Several devices that have been developed include a hand piece having two electrodes. These devices can be configured as bipolar electrodes connected to a source of bipolar power to operate in a bipolar mode, for example to seal tissue. To operate the same two-electrode device in a monopolar mode, for example to cut tissue, one of the two electrodes may be selectively deactivated and the other of the two electrodes coupled to a source of monopolar power. During monopolar operation, the monopolar electrode of the device may be used in conjunction with a ground pad dispersive electrode placed on a patient, which is commonly known as a patient return electrode or grounding pad. In this manner, the dual function device may provide treatment to tissue utilizing one or both electrodes depending upon the desired tissue treatment.
Despite having the ability to perform different functions with a single device, when monopolar function is desired only one of the two electrodes of the device are utilized and the deactivated second electrode may obstruct the view of the surgeon during the monopolar operation. Furthermore, the deactivated electrode may unnecessarily prevent the monopolar electrode from entering smaller spaces or tissue areas that could otherwise be accessed if the unused electrode was not exposed. In devices where the problem of an obstructive deactivated second electrode has been addressed, may not provide for a robust electrode/tissue interface when the device is used in bipolar mode. Further still, devices may not perform similarly to independent bipolar and monopolar devices.